PSVA (Polymer stabilized vertical alignment) technology is a stable vertical alignment technology of polymer, and the biggest feature herein is utilizing VA liquid crystal to form a pretilt angle of polymer layer on a alignment film 1 (PI).
The concrete forming process comprises four steps as shown in FIG. 1, (1): adding a certain ratio of polymerizable reactive monomer 2 (RM, Reactive monomer) in a liquid crystal medium, and the reactive monomer 2 is polymerized into macromolecule network after illuminated by ultra violet light; (2) before illuminating by UV light 4, adding a voltage between up-substrate 51 and down-substrate 52 to form a liquid crystal molecule 3 a pretilt angel; (3) illuminating by particular UV light 4 after stabilizing the voltage to make reactive monomer 2 to polymerize macromolecule network, and the reactive monomer 2 moves to a surface of the alignment film 1 to anchoring the liquid crystal molecule 3 on the surface; (4) after turning off the voltage, the liquid crystal molecule 3 is formed into a certain pretilt angle because of anchoring polymer and not able to get back to the initial position. The pretilt angle is used to increase an effective time of liquid crystal, and the process of UV light 4 illuminating is UV1.
In PSVA technology, mainly by controlling illumination time of UV1 to control the pretilt angel of liquid crystal and then further control the optical properties of liquid crystal panel. However, an effect of productivity decreases because the illumination time of the UV1 is too long.